Arm In Arm
by midnightluminescence
Summary: Ariel comes back to Storybrooke, Maine arm in arm with her True Love, Prince Eric. Hook had already adjusted to life in The World Without Magic, and finally admitted his (mis)deeds during the year of separation to Emma. Ariel has some words and a score to settle with the reformed pirate.


Arm in Arm

 _Ariel comes back to Storybrooke, Maine arm in arm with her True Love, Prince Eric. Hook had already adjusted to life in The World Without Magic, and finally admitted his (mis)deeds during the year of separation to Emma. Ariel has some words and a score to settle with the reformed pirate._

"How. Dare. You." Emma was seething. How dare this little mermaid think that she was entitled to this kind of attitude?

Ariel merely tenses, straightening her back and closing her grip on Eric's hand. "I do not know what that pirate has told you all, but I can tell you that he does not deserve the accord you bestow upon him." She glares at said pirate. "Once a pirate, always a pirate."

"And what exactly has he done to, Ariel? Hook has proven himself over and over again—" Charming was quick to try and diffuse the growing situation.

"He denied making a bargain that will lead me to finding Eric!" Ariel almost shrieks, reminiscent of the mermaids in Neverland.

Charming and Snow, obviously not knowing that Ariel and Hook had such a history, were nevertheless appalled with this knowledge. The other patrons of Granny's were noticeably enraged with what they think was typical behavior for a pirate such as Hook. Killian was merely silent, not saying a word in his defense.

Satisfied with their reactions, Ariel continued with her lament. "I discovered that Eric was captured by pirates on the ship known as the Jolly Roger. I went to confront the pirate I thought was still captaining it, only to discover that it was Blackbeard and not Hook. But when Hook offered to help me find the ship, and reclaiming it in the process, I agreed thinking that pirates have a code of honor of a sort. Little did I know, that when Blackbeard offered to bring us to the island where they dropped off Eric in exchange for the Jolly Roger that the pirate will turn on our alliance and refuse to agree to the bargain." She looks around the people in the diner. "Is that the behavior of a hero that you laud him to be?"

Grumbles were heard coming from the diners.

She had enough of this bullshit. "Now listen here, you little _fish_ _—_ "

"Emma!" Snow was quick to reprimand.

"I will not stand here and listen to her berate Killian—"

"Why not? His behavior was atrocious!"

Emma quickly fires back. "Refusing to give up his home in exchange for a stranger's boyfriend that he's never met? How is that bad?"

Everyone was silent, dumbfounded. Ariel, however, went on to defend herself. "It would have been the honorable thing to do."

"I think everyone needs a reality check." Emma meets the eye of every possible spectator to this tableau, lingering on Mary Margaret and David. "Everyone here comes from the Enchanted Forest, where fairy tale creatures come to life; but you all need to remember that you're in The Land Without Magic now. The honorable path is not as straightforward as in your land. Honor is not exclusive to heroes. Even those you consider villains are capable of possessing it, they just sometimes don't choose to show it."

"But if you were to continue in that vein, then let me explain it to you. Having numerous losses in a person's life affects them, greatly. Especially the loss of a loved one. I think we all―" Emma glares at Snow, David, and Ariel, "can relate to that. Imagine being asked―by a stranger!―to give up another connection to these loved ones. Why wouldn't you hesitate? Why would you agree?"

Killian lets out a resigned sigh. "It's no use, love. They all still think that I'm just a pirate."

Emma glares at him. "Don't start with that, Killian. We already talked about this."

She turns back to address her captive audience. "Look, what you all think as selfishness, I see as self-preservation. I should know, I've been using it my life. It's something everyone has, but evidently shows in those who have lost too much. Like us. Like everyone here. And to keep on insisting that it's Killian's fault based on the mere fact that you all consider him to be a _villain_ ," she spats, "after all he's done to help me defend our town is an even greater offence. Because I think we have seen what defines a villain, and it's when someone chooses to sacrifice the happiness of others to achieve their own. And it never leads to anything good. We could try to justify all arguments, but it wouldn't lead anywhere."

Emma then goes on, "Besides, it wasn't Killian's duty to ensure that _everyone_ gets their happy ending. That's my job. And Ariel," she addresses the mermaid. "I think that since you have your prince with you right now shows that you have your happy ending. Please, enjoy it. And I don't mean to preach, but take it from someone who knows. Don't let your hurt fester. Enjoy the quiet moments between the two of you whenever you can."

The diners were all shamefaced, even Ariel. Slowly, everyone went back to their own business. Ariel and Eric leave the diner, going to the direction of the library. Emma moves to reclaim her seat next to Killian and takes his hand.

"Well, now I know that public speaking is not one of my weaknesses." She tries to alleviate the slight tension in table.

"Must have gotten it from Grandpa and Grandma." Henry finally snaps out of his reverie. Emma finally looks at her parents who were evidently embarrassed with the attitude they had shown.

"Hook―Killian." Snows corrects herself, making him look at her in the eye. "We're sorry for doubting you after all you've done to prove yourself to us."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, but I was not trying to prove myself to you. Every good, _honorable_ thing I've done was all for Swan. But I appreciate your apology nonetheless." He takes a swig from his flask, which only shows whenever he feels tense nowadays.

"Well, we do apologize for our behavior. _Mate_." David says. "Besides, we all wouldn't be here if you haven't done what you did with your ship. I know that now."

Killian just shrugs it off. Emma knows that he was still greatly disturbed by the entire ordeal. "Hey, Killian and I are going out for a walk. To the docks." She turns to Henry. "Do you want to go home with me or are you staying the night with Regina?"

"I think I'll stay at mom's house for tonight. She agreed to help me with my paper about the history of Storybrooke." Henry replies.

Emma nods and stands to get out of the booth. "Don't wait up for me, I'll be staying the night with Killian." she says to her parents. "See you tomorrow at the station, Dad."

The pair strolls along the docks in silence, and takes a seat on their bench. Emma finally breaks the stillness of the night. "Are you still bothered by what happened?"

"No, love." Emma just patiently looks at him in the eye. "Alright, I am bothered by what happened back there. But Emma, I know there are still people who think of me as a villain. I have expected that. I _earned_ it."

"So what's the problem?"

"Not a problem, exactly." He shakes his head as if to clear it. "I just cannot understand how you could defend my misdeeds, love. What I did _was_ selfish. We can't deny that."

"I'm not denying that it was an act of selfishness, Killian." His shoulders drop. "But Killian, selfishness is inherent to a person. And I'd like to think that this particular act is understandable. Besides, if you had given up the Jolly earlier, then we wouldn't even be here. Or I would not have appreciated your sacrifice as strongly as I do now. It's selfish of me, I know. But I love the fact that you gave up your ship, your _home_ , to bring me back to mine. And I will forever be grateful for that, Killian. Please don't doubt that." Emma falls silent. She lets her head rest on his shoulder, and they stay there looking out into the horizon.

"Thank you, love."

"For what?"

"For standing up for me. Nobody has done that for me in a long time, not since Liam."

Emma shrugs, smiling softly. "You would have done the same for me."

"Definitely. Anything for you, milady." He pulls her closer. "I love you."

Emma closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of hearing those words fall from his lips. She's finally ready to say it back. "I love you too."

They both stay seated on their bench on the docks, enjoying the best quiet moment they have ever had so far. _Maybe the evening wasn't that terrible._ Killian thinks. _It's turning out to be one of the best nights of my life._

 _AN: Unbeta-ed. Looking for one though. Also, who doesn't want some protective Emma?_


End file.
